villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Davy Jones is a recurring antagonist in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. He is a monster pirate who is loosely based on the old seaman's legend of Davy Jones's Locker. He is the main antagonist of the second film Dead Man's Chest, the secondary antagonist of the third film At World's End, and a cameo antagonist in the fifth film Dead Men Tell No Tales. He is portrayed by the legendary actor Bill Nighy, who also played Viktor in the Underworld film series, Rattlesnake Jake in Rango (which also starred Johnny Depp), Whitey in Flushed Away, General Fallon in Jack the Giant Slayer and The Network from The World's End. Personality His personality is one of the strangest villain personalities ever. Towards his crew, he appeared to be cold, cruel and hateful. Despite feeling betrayed by Calypso, he still holds a warm heart for her and tells her that his heart will always belong to her. Davy Jones is known for his sadistic and destructive ways. Very arrogant, dangerous, and manipulative, Jones is shown to be a malicious creature. The only thing he seems to enjoy is to ensure the lives of those around him were as miserable and joyless as his own one. He regularly mistreated his own crew as well, believing that all humans should suffer through the afterlife with much pain; this is backed up by his proclamation of "''Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?". Appearance Davy Jones was designed by the films' producers to be a mixture of various aquatic flora and fauna features. Jones's most striking feature is his cephalopod-like head, with octopus-like tentacles giving the illusion of a thick beard, which is similar to the head of Cthulhu. Throughout the films, Jones uses the 46 tentacles of his "beard" like fingers to manipulate objects, such as the Dead Man's Chest key (he shows this during a game of Liar's Dice), his hat (when his ship submerges), and the keys of his vast pipe organ; while dueling Captain Jack Sparrow in the climactic maelstrom battle sequence of the third film, he waves, wags, wiggles all of his "beard - tentacles" at once while screaming in frightening fashion in an effort to scare Sparrow, which, in context, appears humorous. A prominent sac bulges from under the back of his barnacle - encrusted tricorne. Jones's face lacks a nose, and instead has one short, hollow tentacle called a siphon (on the left side of his face) that acts as part of his respiratory system, capable of inhaling and exhaling, which we see in the second film as he smokes his pipe. Davy Jones also has a crustacean - style crab - like claw for his left arm which is shown to be incredibly powerful as he can snap a sword in two without difficulty, he has a long tentacle in place of the index finger on his right hand and his right leg is that of a crab (resembling a pegleg). He also speaks with a clearly distinguishable, albeit very thick, Scottish accent. In the Films In the films, Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman (based on the feared ghost ship of the same name featured in nautical lore), and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him antagonistic. Jones is the legend behind the fictitious Dead Man's Chest, a major aspect of the second film. ''The Curse of The Black Pearl Davy Jones doesn't appear in the first film The Curse of The Black Pearl, but he is mentioned by Will Turner when he says "Or I will pull this trigger and go down to Davy Jones' Locker!" and we can assume from this line that the feared pirate was currently killing and enslaving numerous pirates even at this time. Knowing that Captain Jack Sparrow knew of Davy Jones from his childhood, this is most probable. ''Dead Man's Chest'' Davy Jones first appears in the second film Dead Man's Chest, where he attempts to collect on his bargain with Jack Sparrow. Sparrow argues that he was only captain for two years before one of his crew members Hector Barbossa committed mutiny, but Jones rejects this explanation. Sparrow then attempts to escape the deal by providing Will Turner as a substitute for himself (the true plan of Sparrow was tricking Davy Jones for killing him and later free Will). Jack strikes a new "deal" with Jones; Jack will be spared enslavement on the Dutchman if he brings Jones one hundred souls to replace his own within the next three days. Jones accepts, removes the black spot from Jack's hand, and retains Will, keeping him as a "good faith payment" but will free him if Sparrow gave to him one hundred souls. While on the Dutchman, Will challenges Jones at a game of liar's dice. They wager Will's soul for an eternity of service against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Bootstrap Bill joins the game and purposefully loses to save Will. During the game, Will learns where Jones keeps the key. The next morning, Jones realizes the key is gone and summons the Kraken to destroy the ship carrying Turner, who actually survives. The Dutchman then sails to Isla Cruces to stop Sparrow from getting the Chest. Arriving, Jones sends his crew to retrieve the Chest; they return to him with it. The Dutchman then chases after the Black Pearl, but is outrun. Jones summons the Kraken, which drags Jack Sparrow and the Pearl to Davy Jones's Locker. He afterwards opens the Chest only to find his heart missing; Despite the fact that Sparrow was supposedly dead, Jones felt a summons from his heart and set sail for the source of the summons, Port Royal. Upon arriving, he found the very man who had inadvertently spawned Sparrow's debt with Jones, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. Beckett had Jones' heart, presented to him by a former member of Jack Sparrow's crew —James Norrington. Jones took off his hat in respect for his new master. ''At World's End'' In the third film, At World's End, Jones became Beckett's servant, since he possessed the heart and could destroy it and kill Jones if he didn't obey his orders. Eventually he and his crew fought alongside the East India Trading Company against Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, and other pirates in Jack's crew as the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman faced off at a maelstrom created by Calypso. During which, Jones dueled Jack, who eventually unlocked the Dead Man's Chest and threatened to stab Jones's heart with his broken sword (earlier snapped in two by Jones with his claw). He stabbed Will in the heart with his sword, twisting the blade. After seeing this, Bootstrap, previously driven insane from his imprisonment in the wall of the ship, returned to his senses and tackled Jones for what he had done to his son. However Davy quickly overpowered Bootstrap. Before Jones could stab Bootstrap, Jack stabbed the heart and Jones fell to his death into the maelstrom. As he fell, he whispered his final word: "Calypso". After years of sailing the sea spreading terror, Davy Jones was finally defeated and rejoined with Calypso. Bootstrap was able to bring Will back to life so Cutter would later be destroyed along with Jones. ''Dead Man Tell No Tales'' In the post-credits scene of the fifth film Dead Man Tell No Tales, Will and Elizabeth are sleeping in their bed together when suddenly there are footsteps outside their bedroom door. The person making the footsteps slowly creaks the door open and walks into the room. His silhouette reveals that it is Jones, still in his cursed form, back from the dead. Will awakens to see Jones raise his claw, ready for an attack. Suddenly Will wakes up then assumes that he was simply dreaming, and goes back to sleep. However the camera then pans to the floor, revealing a puddle of water and barnacles, revealing that Jones has returned from the grave and will appear in the 6th film of the franchise. It is unknown how this happened but it probably happened when Jack destroyed the Trident of Poseidon in the film in order to defeat an undead ghost captain named Armando Salazar. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *Davy Jones is one of the most popular and memorable Disney Villains ever. *Davy Jones is the second tragic villain to appear in the franchise (the first being Hector Barbossa). *Davy Jones has not yet appeared in any Kingdom Hearts game. *His fondness for playing the organ has been reflected among many other villains of TV and film, such as Lord Fear. *Although he is sadistic and cruel, Davy Jones seems to have a soul or something human left. *In LEGO: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Videogame, he takes a while to fall out the Flying Dutchman to the maelstrom. *He is the only main antagonist in the series who didn't die in their first appearance. Beckett, who became the main villain in the third film, does not count even though he first appeared in the second film with Davy. *He admits that he is a cunning and heartless villain, not only because he has no heart, but he is also unsympathetic and unfeeling. *His cameo in the fifth film is a reference to his return in the upcoming sixth film. Navigation de:Davy Jones pl:Davy Jones (Piraci z Karaibów) Category:Tragic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Pirates Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Tyrants Category:Summoners Category:Humanoid Category:Paranormal Category:Merfolk Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Outcast Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Undead Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Game Bosses Category:Revived Category:Barbarian Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Noncorporeal